


in darkness we will find light

by sheisnoone



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Touch-Starved, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisnoone/pseuds/sheisnoone
Summary: Ben Solo is an assassin working for Snoke, while Rey is put in a position as his nurse for his missions. Two lonely souls stuck in the darkness struggle to find their way to the light. Based on this prompt on @reylo_prompts on twitter https://twitter.com/reyssolod/status/1225318069200924673
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic ever!, i hope you all like it, i have been having this idea for quite a while, please let me know if there are any mistakes and what i could do to improve :) criticism is always welcomed.

Chapter 1

💉

There was no sound, and there was blood all over Ben Solo. He could barely hear anything “Mr. Solo, stay with me please” Ben heard nurse Rey say, while applying pressure to the wound on his stomach.

There were different nurses assigned to different missions with the assassins, but there were never nurses like Rey.

Nurse Rey, Rey, _his_...well not his Rey though he would never admit out loud Ben always thought of Rey.

He was always so cold. He never felt any feelings for anything, which is why killing was easy for him. _But she had to come along huh?_

When he was younger his parents thought that he would grow up to be psychopath so they decided to send him to his uncle Luke, feeling abandoned and that no one loved him, that he was all alone, he went to look for where he could forget everything, that’s when his master, master Snoke came. “Come with me boy, I will show you the way”, at only 15 where else could he go?.

He started to train under Snoke. At 17 he went on his first mission, and he saw the smile on his master, _is this what’s it like to have someone caring for you?_

* * *

Rey, she knew what she was getting herself into when her grandfather, the infamous most feared mob leader who protected and shielded her from everything, came to her with this job.

Palpatine, although very feared and knew all about power, also knew that Rey would grow up to be kind, from her smile that was so innocent. He knew that she always had a good heart and would never grow up to be who he truly wanted her to be, she would never be like him, he knew what he had to do if he wanted to protect her “If you don’t want to work for me, then I will teach you something else.”

At just 17 years old, Palpatine taught his granddaughter how to be a nurse, hiring only the best doctors to teach her.

Rey was thankful that she didn’t end up being killed by one of her grandfather’s right hand men. She may of been innocent in his eyes, but she was also smart and knew how to play his games, and knew how to get on his good side.

When she was in high school, Rey would cry herself to sleep many times. She knew that she will always be alone, girls her age didn’t want to be friends with her. They knew about her family, always gossiping in the hallways, scared of her. Always looking down when she would try to meet their eyes.

“They’re scared of me”, whispering to her bodyguard in the car, with tears in her eyes.“Good” Her bodyguard would answer back.

Rey knew low moments, she knew darkness, but she also knew that beautiful things can come out of it, at least she had hope.

At age 10 her grandfather made her watch his men kill a traitor, she responded as a blubbering mess, with tears and snot. From that moment on he knew that she would be kind, she wasn’t a monster.

* * *

Rey was always smart in school getting straight A’s, she had a high IQ, that it only took her two years to become a nurse.

That’s when Palpatine introduced her to Snoke at the manor.

“Ah, this is the child? All grown up you are Rey”. Swallowing she nodded her head “Hello master Snoke, I’ve heard many great things through my grandfather”. “Yes of course” Snoke lightly touched her arm and lead her to the living room “So your grandfather tells me that you are a nurse?”

Rey nodded “How would you like to work for me?.” Rey looked Snoke in his blue cold eyes “I-I” her eyes traveled to her grandfather who was staring at her sternly as if to say “ _you better do it, if you know what’s good for you_ ” she looked back at Snoke, nodded her head smiling “Of course I would be honored to work for you”.

“That’s the correct answer. Tomorrow would be your first day, you will be assigned to one of my greatest student’s” and with that he left.

“Grandfather. I-a-are you sure I can do this?” Always looking for approval from him, the only family she knows. “Of course my child, I told him to”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it’s been a long time since I wrote!!

Chapter 2

💉

Ben did not want to meet Rey, he didn’t want to meet anyone, why Snoke thought he needed help was beyond him. He never failed a mission of his, so why did he need a nurse with him all of a sudden? 

Ben had his mind set, that he would hate Rey.

He didn’t need anyone, he was the best of the best, it irritated him to no end that Snoke would think of him this way.

* * *

When Ben met Rey he was at first confused, first of all she looked too young to be a nurse second of all she looked, she looked  cute . Brown short hair, hazel eyes, a button nose and the cutest freckles on her face. Cute as in what the fuck was she doing here? On top of that she was wearing a yellow dress, with  _ flowers _ on it.  Who dresses like this?  Ben thought to himself.

Snoke was in the other room talking on the phone about business while he left them alone.

Ben looked her up, he knew about her family, highly respected, but he never imagined she would look like this. 

A big smile on her face as she went to him for a handshake,  _ what the fuck?  _ what does she think this is?. Ben just looked her up and down, his hands by his side and with a scowl on his face.

Rey’s smile and her hand both slowly falling.

“I’m Rey.” 

Ben just blinked at her.

Rey just looked down.

“Okay...” Rey scratched the back of her head feeling awkward.

Ben had his index finger pointing at her “Let’s get one thing straight, don’t talk to me unless I’m dying, or unless I’m talking to you.”

“Yes, of course Mr. Solo.” She straightened her back. 

Rey wanted to know what she could do to make him feel better, she thought of tea but he didn’t even want to look at her.

Snoke came to them from the other room, a folder in his hands. “Ah, glad you got yourselves acquainted” Snoke said.

Ben and Rey turned to him, “I already told you that I don’t need help from anyone.”

Snoke stared down at him, “You will do as I say, you will be with who I say when I say it, just like you kill who I say when I want it. You will do it because I said so, because you know what’s good for you.”

They both had a staring match. Snoke being the first to end it.

It seemed to Rey that if there was one person who wasn’t afraid of Snoke, it was Ben.

Snoke handed him the folder that was in his hands “Your next mission, don’t disappoint.”

Ben was about to leave when Snoke interrupted him “I think you forgot something.”

Ben stopped, his back to both of them, but his fist almost white from squeezing the folder to hard.

Ben turned around to look at Rey, waiting for her to follow him. 

* * *

Rey got into the car with Ben, with him in the driver’s seat and her in the passenger’s. She desperately wanted to ask him about the mission so she can get a sense of what part of his body to look for in case things got really ugly. 

But she decided to be quiet, not wanting to make Ben more mad than he already was.

Rey saw Ben’s hand tighten on the steering wheel. “What?” he asked in such a venomous tone.

”I just wanted to ask what kind of mission this will be.” She asked him.

They stopped on a red right, “Here.” Ben handed the file over to Rey.

Rey opened the file, showing a picture of an older man, and more details. Apparently they wanted him killed because they believed he was a traitor.

The file also detailed what skills he was specialized in.

From the kind of training he’s had and the training Ben’s had-since she had to read over Ben’s file too-Rey could tell that Ben could do this, he’s completed much bigger missions than this one.

Rey figured that maybe a few stitches he would need at most.

* * *

Ben stopped at what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, while they both were getting out of the car “You will have to wait here, and if, _if_ I get hurt you will drive to me.”

“How will I know if you are hurt badly?”  
”This tracker, you will know where I am, just plug it in the computer and if you hear it then go.” He handed her a small looking usb.

Rey had to look up so far to see his face, quite tall herself it was rare to meet someone who was taller than her. Ben was y’all, but not only that he was very _big._

Rey nodded her head “Okay.”

Ben then handed her a key to open the warehouse, while another car appeared by their side. 

Ben saw her worried face and rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry they’re just here to pick me up.”

The men in the car were also all dressed up in black suits, they all had different kinds of weapons with them.

Rey went to open the door to the warehouse, what looked to be nothing from outside had everything she needed inside. All her nursing tools she may need. 

  
Rey sighed to herself,

_why did it need to be like this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met 🥺 too bad Ben’s mean.
> 
> (Also I don’t know why the notes from ch.1 are here too sorry for that!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is basically the background of both Rey and Ben, and how they came to be where they are now. The next chapter Rey and Ben will finally meet each other. And I decided to make Palpatine as a "father" figure to Rey, he was the one the raised her.


End file.
